


That's Not What Moirails Do, Xefros

by BreathOfHeir



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia, characters are implied to be underage//, masturbation mention//, rails that pail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathOfHeir/pseuds/BreathOfHeir
Summary: Your name is XEFROS TRITOH. You are always looking for ways that you can help your tetrarch and moirail, Dammek. Right now, he looks rather stressed. Maybe you can help ease the tension?





	That's Not What Moirails Do, Xefros

You finish gathering up the garbage from Dammek's desk so that he can work. He's been under a lot of stress lately, so you offered to help him out today with little things like that. You want to help him ease up a little today. He nods at you in satisfaction from the office chair and begins scribbling something down on a piece of paper while you shuffle off to the kitchen. 

After a small struggle to get past the door, you jump as the heavy metal door clamps closed just a moment after you've entered the room. What a paranoid guy. Always on his toes about this stuff. You glance around at the filth of the kitchen and grimace. Piles of garbage and dishes litter the counter tops. Gross. He clearly wasn't on his toes about some other things. You decide that if he doesn't ask you to clean this portion of the hive, then you simply won't. 

Tossing the empty soda cans and dirty food containers into the garbage can, you inwardly groan at the thought of having to get past that dreadful door again. It was so hard to move from room to room in this place.

Once you've re-entered his living room, he's on his feet and searching around for something frantically. 

"Tetrarch, what's the matter?" you ask, cocking your head to the side. "Lost somethin'?"

He doesn't really acknowledge you at first, he only gives you a half-hearted glance, and continues looking through piles of paper and folders. Like, yeah, obviously he lost something, what a dumb question. You take a few steps forward into the room and look around. What couldn't he have lost in this place? 

"Yeah. Some notes. Some important notes. Ugh." He stops searching and shakes his head, clearly upset. "What did I do with them? Damn it."

He scratches the back of his head and then turns to go towards the door to his respite block, but stops before entering. "No, I wouldn't have..." He taps his foot for a moment and then begins walking back and forth around the room, probably trying to recall what he did with the notes. "This is giving me a migraine."

You lean against the desk. Your objective today was to help him so that he could de-stress a little. He seems really tense. Usually, if you were stressing out really bad, a good stretch and a deep breath helped calm you down. Sometimes, you might clean up your hive to keep your mind off of what ever was bothering you. A thought crosses your mind just long enough for you to blush. Other times, what really eased some tension was to rub one out. You feel ashamed to think about it, but you are a teenage boy, after all.

You might ask him to stretch and take a deep breath, yeah. You could advise him to clean away his worries, but he probably would object to that. But you were not going to advise the tetrarch to masturbate. 

The tetrarch? Masturbating? Oh wow. The mere thought of him getting off, of pleasuring himself was definitely very interesting to you, and might've even made you excited right now, but it still made you embarrassed to think about it. You're not supposed to think about your moirail like that. Your pale romance with the tetrarch is supposed to be strictly non-sexual. Your twitching bulge begs to differ and you shift uncomfortably, now aware of it. Apparently the thought of Dammek getting off was turning you on, and a lot quicker than it should've.

"Tetrarch?"

He stops and looks at you, as if saying, "What do you want?"

You clear your throat. "Why don't you stretch? Maybe loosen up all those tense muscles. It might help you calm down and feel better. Ease some of the stress."

You think he might ridicule you for it, but instead he just stops and nods. "Okay, yeah. How?"

You show him a few basic stretches, like you've done before playing stickball. Just to help the blood flow throughout the body and recharge the muscles. It works pretty well, for you.

He only seems annoyed with it, and if anything, even more tense. You show him how to raise his arms, and so he follows your lead, making the bottom of his hoodie rise up and reveal some skin. You hold your arms up even higher maybe a few seconds longer just so that you can stare. You're definitely finding his body interesting right now. You almost try to imagine what he might look like without his clothes on, but scold yourself for being so selfish and perverted. 

Of course, ah, it wouldn't be very hard to imagine what he'd look like without clothes on. He'd look pretty much exactly like you, wouldn't he? A smooth stomach and chest, his arms and legs, of course, and his nook and bulge. Oh.

Oh, that was a nice thought. You swallow, unaware of your blush and the fact that you'd kind of zoned out on him.

"Xef? Xeeeeef? Hey. Man. It's not really working. I have to find those notes. I don't really have time for-"

You barely even register it when your body moves, wholly fixed on getting it to where you wanted it to be, as quickly as possible. You're on your knees, right in front of the tetrarch, only inches and a few layers of fabric away from what's making your bulge try to wriggle out of it's sheath. He looks clearly surprised, nearly drawing back, but not enough to appear genuinely abjuring. 

"...this."

You would normally be horrified with yourself, if you weren't so horny right now. "I, um. I know another way to help ease some stress."

He raises his eyebrows as a blush grows on his face in sudden realization. His mouth starts to open, but then he shuts it tightly and swallows. There's a pause, as he seems to be deciding on something. You sit back on your feet and look up at him. Even through the fog that's clouding your thoughts, you know that he might not be okay with this. "You're my moirail, I want to help you feel better. But I won't do anything if you don't want me to."

With a nod and a deepened blush he replies with "No, I want you to. Um. Do that. I'd like that a lot. And other stuff, too. But. Uh. Isn't it... we're moirails." He half-whispers out the last part, sounding ashamed.

You stand back up on your knees and move to unbutton his pants, excited with the knowledge that he wants you to do this.

And other stuff, too? 

By the time you've pulled his boxers and pants down, you can see the tip of his bulge poking out of it's sheath. You look up at him before doing anything, waiting for him to stop you. When he doesn't, you lean forward and press your tongue against it, feeling it wiggle at the sensation and draw further out. He's looking down at you, breathing heavily, face flushing.

You suck at the tip, drawing more of the bulge out and causing a low, gross moan to escape his lips. He was probably embarrassed, but you weren't. You're glad that as a rustblood, your teeth are flat and harmless to his bulge. All in lowblood fashion.

Finally, you've drawn the bronze member fully out. You stop sucking to look at it, as it twists lazily in the air and glistens with genetic material. You wonder what it'd feel like inside of your nook.

With a hand at the base, you guide it back into your mouth and work at making him feel good. His moans and sighs help you know what you're doing correctly, and what he seems to like the best. With your other hand, you rub at his nook, and he places his hands on your curved horns. So, he clearly liked that. You palm and suck him almost over the edge, and the noises he makes become a little more like whines and sighs, before he stops you and pulls his bulge out of your mouth. 

You look up at him, confused. Was it too much? Did he change his mind?

"You're," he pants. "You're not getting," another pant. "anything out of this. C-can I," a pause. "What can I do?"

You blush even brighter. He wanted to do something? To you? Oh. Okay. Okay, yeah.

You quickly pull your shirt off, and after watching you do this, he does the same. You wiggle out of your pants and boxers, and before long, you're both completely exposed. Trying to look confident, you take his hand and pull him down to the floor with you. You bite your lip. Like, yeah, man, no big deal, you just pulled your best bro down here with you. Naked. Yeah, no sweat.

"What other stuff did you want to do?"

**Author's Note:**

> heard y'all like cliffhangers? ;P
> 
> what do YOU think happens next?


End file.
